


If You Hit it Hard Enough

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s computer’s not working.<br/>Disclaimer: Really, really not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Hit it Hard Enough

Tony thumped the computer monitor for emphasis with each syllable he spoke. "It's. Not. Work-ing!" 

"Stop trying to Gibbs your computer, Tony," Kate advised from her chair. 

He turned a glare on her. "I'm not." He pointed a trembling finger at her. "I'm not Gibbsing my computer. 

"You are." Leaning her elbows on her desktop, Kate smirked. "You're beating on it, just like Gibbs does. If you called McGee, he might be able to help."

Tony's eyes lit up. "McGee. Yeah, he could help!" 

"Help with what, DiNozzo?" 

How the hell Gibbs did that, Tony didn't know. The boss always made him startle, sneaking in the way he did. "Tech problems, Boss. I need a McGeek."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, leaning around the corner of Tony's desk. "Looks fine to me." 

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Gibbs was right - the screen wasn't doing that _thing_ any more. "Uh." 

"So, get to work," Gibbs told him, leaving Tony to sit behind his own desk. 

"Uh," Tony said, pointing at the screen. His computer pinged - an email. Opening it, Kate's cheerful words popped up. _Gibbs fixed your computer. You must feel like an idiot_. Tony leaned sideways to show his teeth at her, making her giggle. When he straightened up, the screen was doing its _thing_ again. "Aw, damn it!"


End file.
